museafandomcom-20200215-history
Lashunta
Category:Races The lashunta are race of humanoids that exhibit a curious sexual dimorphism. The most obvious similarity the two sexes have is a pair of thin, twitching antennae that sprout from just below their hairlines. Beyond that, male lashunta are compact, muscular, and hirsute, whereas female lashunta are tall, lithe, and majestic. Their personalities also differ somewhat; females are generally charismatic and commanding, and males are brusque and war-like. However, both sexes are equally intelligent, civilized, and competent on the battlefield. Most lashunta prize magical, mental, and psychic potential over common physical prowess. Lashunta society has a long and proud matriarchal tradition—women are often expected to take up leadership roles when the need arises. While lashunta men may seem more obviously suited to (and enjoy engaging in) brawling, both sexes regularly become warriors and adventurers, in part because their telepathy makes groups of lashunta more effective combatants. Yet fighting is ultimately a secondary concern to most lashunta, who instead highly value scholarship and the thirst for knowledge, particularly lauding the arcane classes for the high degree of intellectual stamina they require. Female lashunta are typically 6 feet tall and weigh 140 pounds. The males of the race are usually 5 feet tall and weigh 200 pounds. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Score Modifiers: Lashunta are almost universally intelligent and eager to learn. As a result, lashunta gain a +2 bonus to Intelligence. * Sexual Dimorphism: Male and female lashunta have very different body and personality types, more so than most humanoid species. Male lashunta are muscular (+2 Strength) and often brash and unobservant (–2 Wisdom). Female lashunta, though beautiful and commanding (+2 Charisma), lack the males’ rugged builds (–2 Constitution). * Size: Lashunta are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: '''Humanoid (lashunta) * '''Base Speed: Lashunta have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Lashunta begin play speaking Hiksos and Lashunta. Lashunta with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except Druidic and other secret languages). See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * Knowledgeable: A lashunta gains a +2 racial bonus to any one Knowledge skill. * Lashunta Magic: A lashunta possessing an Intelligence score of 11 or higher gains the following spell-like abilities: At will–[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/daze daze], [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/mage-hand mage hand]; 1/day–[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/detect-thoughts detect thoughts]. The caster level for these effects is equal to the lashunta’s class levels. * Limited Telepathy: A lashunta is able to mentally communicate with any creature within 30 feet with whom she shares a language. Otherwise this ability is identical to the telepathy ability. Alternate racial traits * Insidious Telepathy: Some lashunta have a knack for manipulating the minds of those they communicate with telepathically. They gain a +1 racial bonus on Charisma-based skill checks to influence any creature with whom they are telepathically communicating. If a lashunta telepathically issues a command to a charmed or dominated creature, she gains a +1 racial bonus on Charisma checks to compel the creature to follow that order. This racial trait replaces lashunta magic. Archetypes The following archetypes are available to lashunta. * Outrider (Cavalier; Lashunta)